Ueki no Hōsoku: Jingi Sakuretsu! Nōryokusha Battle (GBA Video Game)
Introduction This game is based on the manga and anime series The Law of Ueki. It's a 2D fighter action video game developed and published by Banpresto, and released in Japan in 2006. Game guide This is a game guide to Ueki no Housoku: Shinki Sakuretsu! Nouryokumono Battle. Controls: Left: Run left Right: Run right Down: Guard (You can also guard in mid-air) Up: (Used in sacred weapons and other moves, seen later) A: Jump Up + A: Super Jump B: Normal Attack Up + B: Wood Thrust Attack Down + B: Rising Wood Attack (mid-air) Down + B: Jumping Hammer Attack L + B: Giant Bat Attack L: (Used in sacred weapons and other moves, seen later) R: (Used in sacred weapons and other moves, seen later) Basics: The 5 gauges under the life gauge are called "memories", and are used to perform the sacred weapons and the Lvl. 2 Reverse. Pressing the attack button 3 times will trigger a basic 3 hit combo. The Jumping Hammer attack, if it hits the enemy, will stop the enemy on his tracks and make him bounce defenselessly against the floor. Then, you can juggle in some hit (or even a sacred weapon if you time it right, in some cases). The Giant Bat attack can be used to repel thrown objects, and will send the enemy flying into the air if it hits him. Game modes: * Story mode: In this mode you'll fight some enemies following the anime's story, gaining sacred weapons, minigames and talents for you collection. On each fight, depending on how you fight your enemy, you'll get some bonus points, that will add together to form a rank. The higher the rank, the rarest the cards you'll get. After you defeat an enemy in this mode, you can fight against him anytime you want in Challenge mode. * Challenge mode (not available at first) Here you can fight any enemy you have unlocked previously oon Story mode, to get a better rank (and then, new cards or moves). Minigames: TBW Collection: Here you can see all the cards you've got. TBW Option ------- Here you can adjust the game's difficulty, listen to the game's BGM (not available at first) and delete all your save data. --------- |4. Moves | --------- As you beat the enemies in Story/Challenge Mode, you'll get different moves for Ueki. Their real name are 'Jingis', but I won't be using that name much because there ARE differences between Special and Super Moves: -Performing a Super Move triggers full-screen pictures of the attack -Two bonuses after the battle ('Only One SM' and 'SM Finish') can't be gotten by Special Moves (i.e. 'Fuudo' or 'Reverse'). Here they are: Special Moves -------------- Name: Fuudo Command: Down + L + B Desc: A giant wood arm covered in metal punches upwards (also, defends him for a little amount of time) Cost: 1/2 memory Name: Raika Command: L + A Desc: Slides quickly forward (passing by enemies and/or thrown objects) Cost: 1/4 memory Name: Seikuu Command: Air, L + A Desc: Flies quickly forward (passing by enemies and/or thrown objects) Cost: 1/4 memory Name: LV 2 Reverse Command: Up + L + B Desc: Ueki concentrates and, if a enemy or a thrown object gets close to him, rises a shield that repels them. Can be used in mid-air Cost: 1/4 memory Super Moves ------------ Name: Kurogane Command: R + B Desc: Ukei makes a cannon from wood and fires a wood ball. Can be used in mid-air; then, he'll shoot downwards Cost: 1 memory Name: Ranma Command: Up + R + B Desc: Ueki creates a giant blade, that slashes downwards Cost: 1 memory Name: Mash Command: Down + R + B Desc: Ueki summons a weird box that, after a few seconds, bites the enemy Cost: 1 memory Name: Pick Command: L + R + B Desc: Ueki creates a large column to attack the enemy Cost: 3 memories Name: Galiper Command: Down + L + R + B Desc: If the enemy gets caught in the green flash, a box will close around him and keep him trapped for a few seconds. You can seize the opportunity to attack him freely Cost: 3 memories Name: Namihana Command: Up + L + R + B Desc: Ueki summons a large tentacle-shaped flower that attacks back and forth Cost: 3 memories Name: Maou Command: Hold L + R till you flash, then B Desc: Ueki fires a spiritual projection of Kobasen, his teacher, which will fly towards the end of the screen (hitting the enemy) and explode there Cost: 5 memories ------------------ |5. Challenge mode | ------------------ Here I'll explain the bonus points and the ranks. This is a list of all the bonus points you can get, with an explanation on how to get them: -Perfect: 2500 points -Got by: Don't get hit by the enemy -S.M. Finish: 1000 points -Got by: Finish the enemy with a Super Move -No Guard: 1500 points -Got by: Don't guard against the enemy attacks -Only One S.M: 1000 points -Got by: Hit the enemy with only one kind of Super Move (doesn't matter -how many times you do it, or if you perform another S.M. and doesn't hit) -Reverse: 1000 points -Got by: Use the 'LV 2 Reverse' Jingi successfully -5 Combo: 1000 points -Got by: Hit the enemy 5 times in a row -7 Combo: 1500 points -Got by: Hit the enemy 7 times in a row -Jump Mania 30 Jumps: 500 points -Got by: Jump 30 times during a battle -Dash Mania 20 Meters: 500 points -Got by: Dash (all the screen long) 20 times during a battle -Connect Attack: 1000 points -Got by: Just hit the enemy successfully once (don't let him guard all -your attacks) -No Enemy Attack: 2000 points -Got by: Attack the enemy non-stop and finish him without giving him -the chance to attack you -Zorro ? Chance: 1000 points -Got by: Attack the enemy while he's about to perform a (powerful) attack -S.M. Hit 3 or More Targets: 1000 points -Got by: Time a Super Move so that it hits the enemy and a couple of -thrown objects -Almost No Life: 1000 points -Got by: Finish the enemy with only a little life -Style Points (in blue): X points -Got by: Depending on how you fight and the difficulty level you're -on, you get more or less points -Special K.O (in red): 5000 points -Got by: Finish the enemy in an unique way (related to the anime, I -guess) -*Note: depends on the enemy (for a detailed list, see below) -Target #1 (in yellow): 3000 points -Got by: Do the first of that enemy's targets -*Note: depends on the enemy (for a detailed list, see below) -Target #2 (in yellow): 4000 points -Got by: Do the second of that enemy's targets -*Note: depends on the enemy (for a detailed list, see below) The rank will be determined by how many points you get: E Rank: 0-3000 points D Rank: 4000-7000 points C Rank: 8000-12000 points B Rank: 13000-17000 points A Rank: 18000-19000 points S Rank: 20000-30000 points (if you're wondering, I think there's no way to go over the 30000 points, but even in that case, it keeps on being S Rank) ----------- |6. Enemies | ----------- Well, now here comes the list of the enemies, along with their Special K.Os and targets: 1st enemy ---------- Name: Shonen Riho Power: Can change his fighting spirit into energy for his attacks Super Move: Gankutsuou (a rock-breaking charge attack) Special K.O: Finish him while he's performing his own Super Move Target #1: Break a boulder Target #2: Hit him with a Super Jumping Hammer (doesn't work?) 2nd enemy ---------- Name: Robert Hayden Power: Can change ideals into reality Special K.O: Finish him with a piercing attack ('Wood Thrust' or 'Pick') Target #1: Break 5 blue bubbles Target #2: Don't get damaged by the red bubbles 3rd enemy ---------- Name: Alesshio Yurano Power: Can turn soil into scythes Special K.O: Finish him with the 'Kurogane' Super Move Target #1: Break 5 scythes Target #2: Block the large scythe 3 times with the 'Fuudo' Jingi 4th enemy ---------- Name: Don The Powerful Power: Can change his ring into a rocket Special K.O: Finish him with the 'Mash' Super Move Target #1: Destroy 3 rocks Target #2: Don't get damaged by rocks 5th enemy ---------- Name: Marco Mardini Power: Can turn tomatos into magma Special K.O: Finish him with the 'Mash' Super Move Target #1: Don't get damaged by magma Target #2: Let him call the girl (Rinko) 3 times 6th enemy ---------- Name: Miyojin Taro Power: Can change his whistle into a laser Can change fans into buzzsaws Special K.O: Finish him with a mid-air 'Kurogane' Super Move Target #1: Reflect 5 buzzsaws with the 'Reverse' Jingi Target #2: Block his laser with the 'Fuudo' Jingi 7th enemy ---------- Name: Seiichiro Sano Power: Can turn towels into metal (while he's holding his breath) Super Move: Metal Boomerang Cutters (throws 4 metal boomerangs) Special K.O: Finish him by throwing him out of bounds Target #1: Dodge the electric sphere 3 times Target #2: Block his Super Move with the 'Fuudo' Jingi 8th enemy ---------- Name: Karl Paccho Power: Can change other's powers into his own's (if he spends 24 hours with them) Special K.O: Finish him with the 'Mash' Super Move Target #1: Use the 'Raika' Jingi many times, for a total of 3 seconds Target #2: Attack him when he's doing the winged attack 9th enemy ---------- Name: Robert Hayden Power: Can change ideals into reality Super Move: Mash (like Ueki's, but bigger) Special K.O: Finish him with the 'Pick' Super Move Target #1: Break 3 blue bubbles Target #2: Don't get damaged by the red bubbles 10th enemy ---------- Name: Kapuusho Power: Can turn his breath into a freezing gas Special K.O: Finish him with the 'Galiper' Super Move Target #1: Hit the giant ball with the 'Pick' Super Move Target #2: Attack Niko (the drill guy) with the 'Kurogane' Super Move 11th enemy ---------- Name: Gurano Kuwahara Power: Can turn his toy robot into a giant working robot Special K.O: Finish him with the 'Namihana' Super Move Target #1: Don't get damaged by the laser beam Target #2: Stop the robot punch with the 'Pick' Super Move 12th enemy ---------- Name: Shonen Riho Power: Can change his fighting spirit into energy for his attacks Super Move: Gankutsuou (a rock-breaking charge attack) Special K.O: Finish him while he's on Power Up mode Target #1: Hit him while he's performing his own Super Move Target #2: Don't break the boulders 13th enemy ---------- Name: Marilyn Cary Power: Can turn 1 second into 10 seconds for her Super Move: Level 2 (multiplies her power by 10) Special K.O: Let her run outta life while she's on her Level 2 Target #1: Counter her combo attack Target #2: Avoid 5 traps 14th enemy ---------- Name: Ballow E'Charlotte Power: Deja Vu (can turn past visions into reality) Special K.O: Finish him by attacking his copy Target #1: Don't use any of the Jingis Target #2: Attack 5 copies of him 15th enemy ---------- Name: Anon Power: Can absorb people and assimilate them Super Move: Maou (similar to Ueki's, but is a giant bull-like creature) Special K.O: Finish him with the 'Maou' Super Move Target #1: Use the 'Seikuu' Jingi many times, for a total of 5 seconds Target #2: Let his 'Maou' attack clash against yours *Warning: in Story Mode, to fight against him, you must have all the Jingis ------------- |7. Minigames | ------------- Wood Bugs ---------- Got by: Defeat the 3rd enemy Desc: Destroy the wood bugs that fall from the top of the stage without touching them or the wood spikes, or you'll get electrified Clear: Get 1200 points Puncher Machine ---------------- Got by: Defeat the 11th enemy with a B Ranking Desc: Time your strike so that you get as close as you can to the center of the gauge, to deliver a powerful blow Clear: Get 1200 points Flies catching --------------- Got by: Defeat the 14th enemy with a B Ranking Desc: Catch the flies that appear without getting sucked into the electric rays, or you'll get electrified Clear: Get 1200 points Balance -------- Got by: Defeat the 8th enemy (after getting the previous mini-games) Desc: Dodge or break the balls that come your way, as it's the time you stay without getting hit that scores Clear: Get 2000 points ------------- |8.Collection | ------------- Here's the list of the cards in the game, with the requirements to get them. Some of the cards may be gotten in alternate ways other that the noted here, or may require defeating previous enemies with better ranks. Unless otherwise stated, you can get these playing in Normal difficulty. *Note: the ones marked with a ** may need getting the 7 Combo Hit, No Enemy Attack, Perfect and No Guard Bonuses after the battle *Note 2: getting the 53 regular cards will get you a nice pic, besides "card" #54 01: Charm Talent Got by: Defeat the 1st enemy 02: Dodge Talent Got by: Defeat the 2nd enemy 03: Luck Talent Got by: Defeat the 3rd enemy 04: Study Talent Got by: Defeat the 4th enemy 05: Swimming Talent Got by: Get the Zorro ? Chance Bonus in any battle 06: Eating Talent Got by: Defeat the 6th enemy 07: Running Talent Got by: Get the Dash Mania 20 Meters Bonus in any battle 08: Animal Charm Talent Got by: Defeat the 8th enemy 09: Paint Talent Got by: Defeat the 9th enemy 10: Detective Talent Got by: Defeat the 10th enemy 11: Bow Skill Talent Got by: Defeat the 4th enemy** 12: Party Talent Got by: Defeat the 12th enemy 13: Comic Talent Got by: Defeat the 13th enemy 14: Dancing Talent Got by: Defeat the 14th enemy 15: Show Talent Got by: Defeat the 1st enemy** 16: Mimic Talent Got by: Defeat the 6th enemy** 17: Cleaning Talent Got by: Defeat the 12th enemy** 18: Reading Talent Got by: Defeat the 13th enemy** 19: Make-up Talent Got by: Defeat the 10th enemy** 20: Business Talent Got by: Defeat the 5th enemy 21: Money Talent Got by: Defeat the 7th enemy 22: Idea Talent Got by: Defeat the 11th enemy 23: Back-bending Talent Got by: Get the Jump Mania 30 Jumps Bonus in any battle 24: Recycle Talent Got by: Defeat the 15th enemy 25: 'Kurogane' Jingi Got by: Defeat the 2nd enemy 26: 'Fuudo' Jingi Got by: Defeat the 3rd enemy 27: 'Ranma' Jingi Got by: Clear the first mini-game 28: 'Mash' Jingi Got by: Clear the second mini-game 29: 'Pick' Jingi Got by: Defeat the 7th enemy 30: 'Raika' Jingi Got by: Defeat the 5th enemy 31: 'Galiper' Jingi Got by: Defeat the 9th enemy 32: 'Namihana' Jingi Got by: Clear the third mini-game 33: 'Seikuu' Jingi Got by: Clear the fourth mini-game 34: 'Maou' Jingi Got by: Defeat the 14th enemy without using Jingis in Story Mode 35: LV 2 'Reverse' Jingi Got by: Defeat the 14th enemy without using Jingis 36: Kousuke Ueki character card Got by: Defeat the 1st enemy with an S Rank 37: Ai Mori character card Got by: Defeat the 2nd enemy with an S Rank 38: Seiichiro character card Got by: Defeat the 7th enemy with an S Rank 39: Rinko character card Got by: Clear all minigames on Normal and Hard difficulty 40: Tenko (the fox) character card Got by: Clear all minigames on Normal and Hard difficulty 41: Kobasen character card Got by: Clear Story Mode with an S Rank on Hard difficulty 42: Alesshio character card Got by: Defeat the 3rd enemy with an S Rank 43: Don character card Got by: Defeat the 4th enemy with an S Rank 44: Marco character card Got by: Defeat the 5th enemy with an S Rank 45: Miyojin character card Got by: Defeat the 6th enemy with an S Rank 46: Karl Paccho character card Got by: Defeat the 8th enemy with an S Rank 47: Robert character card Got by: Defeat the 9th enemy with an S Rank 48: Kapuusho character card Got by: Defeat the 10th enemy with an S Rank 49: Gurano character card Got by: Defeat the 11th enemy with an S Rank 50: Shonen Riho character card Got by: Defeat the 12th enemy with an S Rank 51: Marilyn character card Got by: Defeat the 13th enemy with an S Rank 52: Ballow character card Got by: Defeat the 14th enemy with an S Rank 53: Anon character card Got by: Defeat the 15th enemy with an S Rank 54: Special ending Got by: Get the 53 regular cards --------------- |9. Cheat codes | --------------- Here are the cheats I found for the VBA. Use them with caution, and all that stuff. Effect: Infinite Health, Infinite Memories & Perfect Bonus Code: 020019B2:6450 Desc: Your life gauge and your memories will stay full Effect: One Hit Kill Code: 02002022:0001 Desc: The enemy's life gauge will get almost empty *Note: Only works with the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 6th and 14th enemies (and don't beat the enemy with the cheat on) Effect: One Hit Kill Code: 020021BE:0001 Desc: The enemy's life gauge will get almost empty *Note: Only works with the 4th, 5th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th and 15th enemies (and don't beat the enemy with the cheat on) Effect: 7 Hit Combo Code: 02001684:0006 Desc: Hit once to get a 7 Hit Combo (also, you'll get the 5 Combo and 7 Combo Bonus after the battle) *Note: disable the cheat after activating it Effect: Jump Mania 30 Jumps Bonus Code: 02000320:001E Desc: Jump once to get the Bonus after the battle